


Kiraz Ağacı

by Novatardis



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi'nin promptu üstüne yazıldı, umarım olmuştur Levi-chan ♥<br/>"free x haikyuu crossover, turnuvalar aynı tesislerde olduğu için iki takım aynı binada kalmak zorunda kalır."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiraz Ağacı

Sağ yumruğunu tüm gücünle demir dolaba geçiriyorsun. Gözlerinin önünden kiraz ağacının görüntüsü geçiyor, dördünüzün kazandığı ama oyun dışı sayıldığınız turnuva...

Onu tanıdığından beri onunla birlikte yüzmek istedin. Hiçbir zaman yetmedi yarışlarınız. Yunusla arkadaş olmaya çalışan hevesli köpekbalığı...

Ama yunusun dünya umurunda değildi ki... Orada öylece dikildi. Keşif ekibi onu izlerken yüzmeyi bırakıp... Havuzun ortasında, yarışmak yerine... Haru'yu suya karışamazken görmek acı vericiydi ama daha da acı vereni Haru'nun kendisi ile yüzmeye devam etmeyeceği gerçeği oldu.

_İstemiyorum dedim Rin! Bunlar senin kahrolasıca hayallerin, benim değil!_

Sahi, aynı şeyi hayal etmeyi, ne zaman bıraktınız?  _Ne zaman?_

Cevapsız soruyla içini çekiyorsun, kızıl bir tutam, çay rengi gözlerinin önüne düşüyor, omuzların bir havuz dolusu hayal kırıklığı ile sızlarken gözlerin daha fazla dayanamıyor, bir yaş sızıveriyor.

17 yaşında, 1.80'lik boyunla çocuklar gibi hıçkırarak ağlamaya başlıyorsun. Dizlerin yükünü taşıyamayıp bükülüyor, seninse pek umrunda olmuyor.

Kendini utandıracak kadar şiddetli ağlaman hafiflerken bir tıkırtı duyuyorsun. Omuzların kaskatı kesiliyor, ihtimalleri düşünüyorsun. Rei ve Nagisa kendilerince aranızı düzeltmek için geldi. Belki de Makoto'dur derken asıl kişinin sıralamada olmayışı kalbini sızlatıyor.

Arkanı dönüyorsun.  Karşındaki kişi hiçbiri değil, hatta bir yabancı. Ve küçük. Utançla yüzün kızarırken uyduracak bir şey veya kaçacak delik arıyorsun. Ama o senden hızlı olmalı sekerek yanına geliyor.  Turuncu saçlarıyla uyumlu turuncu bir mendil uzatıyor.  Zaten rezil olabileceğin kadar oldun, alıyorsun.  Burnunu sildikten sonra çocuğa göz atıyorsun. Ai'den daha yapılı durmuyor. Olduğu yerde kıpırdanışı 1. dönemlerden birkaç çocuğu anımsatırken sakin bir tonda soruyorsun:

“Maç heyecanı?”

Çocuk bu sefer gözle görülür şekilde titremeye başlıyor, gülümsüyorsun. “İyidir.”

“HAA?!”

Kulağının dibinde bağırdığı için geçen sene olsa kızabilirdin ama kaptan olduktan sonra, perdenin arkasını biraz da gördüğünü düşünüyorsun.

“Heyecanlanman iyidir, tıpkı açken sevdiğin yemeğin hazırlamasını beklemek gibi. Herkes heyecanlanır.”

“Herkes?”

“Herkes.”

Onaylamandan sonra mırıldanıyor  _“Kageyama bile mi?”,_ kendi kendine gülümsüyor, eskisi kadar... Titremiyor.  Daha iyi olduğunu kendisi de anlarken sana hevesle teşekkür ediyor, sen elinle önemsiz olduğunu işaret edince çıkış kapısına ilerliyor. Başını geri, dolaba yaslıyorsun.

Adımları duruyor.

"Geri dönecektir.” dedikten sonra koşarak çıkıyor. Kendi kendine gülüyorsun. Havlunun üstüne bıraktığın telefon titriyor.  Haru'dan gelen mesajda sadece kiraz ağacının resmi var. Kalbini boğan yük dağılırken bu sefer içtenlikle gülümsüyorsun.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rin'i çok seviyorum da yazamıyorum :D Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler :3


End file.
